


My Hero Academia Fire and Blade Chapter 16.5: Your move

by ApprenticeJ702



Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [20]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ghost Rider (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702
Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062308





	My Hero Academia Fire and Blade Chapter 16.5: Your move

KIRĀ’S POV  
I stood just on top of the building waiting for my contact wearing the outfit I usually do, a black suit-like robe with white shirt and red tie, and a red devilish mask over my face. Suddenly a katana was up my neck as a voice from behind stated “I don’t like it when someone contacts me, and I especially don’t like it when people know how to.” “Is that anyway to treat an old friend, Chizome? Or should I call you by that stupid name the media’s calling you, Stain.” I turned around and removed my mask and his eyes went wide “Kirā? What the hell happened to you?” “It’s a long story, one for another time, we need to talk.” Stain sheathed his katana and smiled “the assassins need someone killed for them? They must be desperate after how I left them.” “No it’s the Templars that need your help.” Chizome looked surprised but then smiled “so you took my advice then? Though, never expected you to be a turn coat.” “Guess the whole protecting the free world bullshit wasn’t my style. But enough about the past, like I said, the Templars could use your assistance with a pest problem.” Chizome sat there for a moment and looked off into the city of Hosu “no...I’m sorry, but I still have work left to do.” I chuckled a bit and he looked at me confused “...wait you’re serious? Don’t tell me you actually buy into this act you’re selling?” “It’s not an act Kirā, those heroes who only save people for the fame and glory aren’t real heroes. They are all just pretenders, there is only one out there who I’d consider a real hero, the only one allowed to kill me...All Might!” I stared at him for a moment in shock “wow...you really have gone off the rails haven’t you?” He snarled and I backed off “hey no judgment, we’re both kinda psycho after all. No matter how crazy you are your skills speak for themselves, so whenever you’re finished here with this whole ‘kill fake heroes’ thing…” I handed him a small business card and put my mask back on “give me a call.” Stain and I both looked off to the side and he slowly began to draw his sword “we’re being watched…” “yeah, I feel it too…” I created a pistol with my quirk and Satin drew his sword as we both pointed out weapons towards a black void, Kurogiri, one of the villains who attacked UA not too long ago. “Gentlemen, me and my master would like a word with both of you.” The misty figure spoke and me and Chizome looked at each other confused.

Me and the Stain stood before the leader of the League of Villains leader, Tomura Shigaraki, with Kurogiri standing behind the bar with a staticy tv on in the background. “So you’re rebuilding your little army and you want me to fill out your ranks?” Stain asked and I hopped up onto one of the bar stools “honestly I’m surprised you didn’t try to recruit him for your UA raid, maybe you wouldn’t have gotten your asses kicked.” Shigaraki glared at me “watch your tongue! Kurogiri, who’s this dick?” “I do not know young Tomura, he was with the hero killer when I picked him up. He seemed like the kind of ally we could use.” “You are absolutely right about that, I’m the kind of friend in high place your little league could use.” “Aren’t you being a little hasty?” Stain asked “hey, me and my employers are desperate.” “And who employs you?” Shigaraki asked “that’s for me to know and you to find out.” “That’s besides the point, what’s your mission exactly?” Shigaraki wasted no time in answering, but it was one that neither me nor Stain found...promising. “For now...I really just wanna kill All Might, I like to kill anything that pisses me off.” He held up a picture of one of the UA kids from the sports festival, Izuku Midoriya I think his name was. “like this little brat, game over.” Stain grunting as he started to pull out his blades “I was a fool to think you could offer me anything, turns out you’re the type of person I hate most in this world. The goals of your league are those of a child! What meaning is there to killing if you don’t have true convictions?” “Yeah even I gotta admit, as far as goals go, that’s not anything you can form a group like this around.” Kurogiri turned to the monitor on the wall “master shall I step in?” And a mechanical voice responded from it “no...let it happen it’s possible this is the only way he’ll learn.” Stain jumped toward Shigaraki as he did the same. Shigaraki tried to grab him but Stain was trained by the assassins well, he dodged his attack and sweeped him at his feet. As he brought his blade down on top of him Kurogiri tried to step in but I quickly created a pistol and pointed it at his chest “you heard your boss, let him do his thing.” Stain stabbed Shigaraki right in his shoulder and growled “you want me to be a part of your crumbling league but you won’t accomplish anything if you don’t have conviction and desire. Without those you’ll always be an aimless weakling, achieving nothing!” “Hey now, you’re being a little rough aren’t you? Kurogiri, take these guys back.” I pushed the gun against Kurogiri’s chest “I don’t think so, your buddy makes one wrong move and his guts will get filled with lead!” “I’m sorry young Tomura.” Stain leaned in and continued his little monologue “the word hero has lost all meaning in this society. The world is filled with fakes chasing petty dreams like you! They must all be purged!” Stain pressed his dagger up against Shigaraki’s throat but he grabbed it with his hand as it started to crumble into dust. “What do you think you’re doing? If you touch this palm I’ll kill you! You sure talk a lot Hero Killer, conviction? Maybe I don’t have anything like that but if I had to choose a desire, yeah, it would definitely be killing All Might. If the world wants to worship trash like him I’ll kill their beloved symbol of peace!” the villain tied to grab Stain again but he jumped away again. “Ugh! I see your nature, it seems our goals fundamentally oppose each other. However...this wasn’t in vain, we both agree we need to destroy the present.” Shigaraki groaned and I slowly backed off from Kurogiri. “I’m over this, leave, both of you! I’m the person you hate most right?” “I was testing your motives, people always show their true colors when on the verge of death. But there is a warped sprout of conviction inside you…” _“the hell is with him and conviction?” _“How will it bloom in the end I wonder? Maybe I’ll let you grow, if you don’t turn out well, I’ll just kill you later. My business here is done, you will return me to Hosu.” Kurogiri reluctantly nodded and opened a portal back to Hosu city and closed it behind him. Shigaraki then turned to me “and what about you? You think I’m a weakling too?” “No...if anything this only confirmed my suspicion. You have potential to be a real asset but you need to see the bigger picture and have a clear goal.” I started to walk out the door of the bar as I turned back “when you’re ready, give me a call, I have a feeling we’ll do great things together.” And I walked out of the bar into the busy city street beyond.__

__END OF CHAPTER 17_ _


End file.
